the_soulless_angel_trilogyfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 1: Asrieltale
Asrieltale is a full-length AU novel developed by Ely Cady, its initial lore heavily based off of Glitchtale and Hellsiblings, but advancing with Asriel Dreemurr as the main protagonist in an entirely new AU. It begins more or less as an abbreviated version of S2 of Glitchtale, with a few changes. * Frisk did not create the same glitched version of the True Pacifist Route (i.e. Chara never appeared and Asriel was not Saved). * Flowey fights Betty in place of Frisk, who in a panic searches for a way to Reset instead. He then kills her and takes her Soul. * Flowey resurrects as Asriel and regains the ability to feel, but is badly warped by absorbing the Fear Soul. He nearly kills Jessica Grey in a rage, forcing Frisk to take drastic measures in an attempt to restore the Timeline. * A new Timeline is created, later referred to as the "Gastholme Timeline", in which Gaster performs a Reset all the way back to the closing days of the war between Humans and Monsters, usurping the Human King and ordering Monsters to be enslaved rather than imprisoned. Character Changes in the "Gastholme Timeline" * Gaster, never reaching The Underground and thus not affected by the core incident, ruled over a large kingdom of Humans and Monsters until his death. Whether he had in fact been a Human, a Monster, or something else is completely unknown. * Asgore, forced to serve humanity his entire life, became bitter and violent, rapidly accumulating LV in the many armed conflicts that ravaged Gaster's Kingdom. Separated from his wife and child and emotionally distanced from everything, he mated with other Monsters over the centuries and created a great many illegitimate offspring. * Undyne became one of Asgore's chief underlings in a similar fashion to her original version. Like him, she accumulated a high LV from battling other Humans, though she isn't seen being nearly as distant and vengeful. * A Gastholme version of Asriel was created by the Reset since they never died and lost their Soul. Existing as a separate being with no knowledge of previous events, he lived quietly as a hostage and prince of Monsters in the capital city. * Toriel, like her son, was forced into being a hostage to ensure her husband's loyalty. More bitter and resentful than her original version, she is nonetheless a caring and empathetic being and a dutiful queen to her people. * Chara, having never died, somehow became or perhaps already was an heir to Gaster's royal line. She ruled over Gastholme as the Human Queen. A fierce warrior and ruthless diplomat, she was determined to keep Monsters in line, though she didn't share the hatred and fear of them as her predecessors. * Frisk was given a "Happy Ending" as was Gaster's part of the bargain for their Determination. They lived happily with their natural family in the altered Timeline, though how content they were with that was unclear. * Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, and a few others served Chara as court entertainers. Alphys was among the staff at the castle as well. Plot Frisk, while having Reset in Hard Mode (Using their own name for the fallen child) completed an otherwise ordinary True Pacifist Route, having never completed a Genocide Route. Asriel, as Flowey, remained behind while everyone went to the surface, but while everything in the first episode, Dust, was taking place, he grew bored and began experimenting with the leftover Determination in Alphys' True Lab, eventually creating a body not terribly dissimilar to his original one, though heavily weaponized. Out of boredom he began to explore the world above, either directly or by proxy through Alphys' Cameras, but eventually became confused and angered when Betty appeared with a previously unheard of Soul Trait. As he investigated, she tricked Papyrus with an illusion and nearly killed Mettaton and a group of Humans by dropping steel beams on them. Seeing Sans getting shot with a magic-inhibiting device by Jessica Grey, he became convinced that the Humans were up to no good, and perhaps even intended to instigate another war with his people. Even worse, with the Determination he'd accumulated, his ability to Reset and Load clashed with Frisk's, and in this state neither of them could properly perform one. Desperate, he sought a means to preserve Frisks "Happy Ending". Eventually teaming up with Sans to uncover the extent of the AMD's meddling, they were ambushed by Betty and Jessica, and Sans was killed with Flowey escaping in similar fashion to Glitchtale. However, after he was framed and Betty attacked Toriel's school, he successfully fought her with his Determination and his lack of a Soul. Killing Betty, he absorbed her Fear Soul and became the new Bête Noire. In the aftermath he was discovered by his father Asgore, who came to learn of his true identity. Severely injured, he was nursed back to health in a Human hospital, regaining consciousness to find that he had the ability to feel again. Reclaiming his name and his birthright, he sought to ensure the survival of his people and, if possible, peace with the Humans, considering it essential to his promise that Frisk could have their "Happy Ending". However, with tensions between the races growing worse due to the students slain at Toriel's School, his own slaying of Betty, and the accidental death of Monster Kid by hysterical Humans, the talks for peace break down, culminating in a Trial for Betty's murder. Asriel, dispirited and desperate to keep his promise to Frisk, lashes out and tries to kill Jessica Grey and the heads of the AMD to become a god again, but is stopped by Frisk's Determination and a previously unknown entity. Gaster, following his Hellsiblings origin, was not truly a Monster but rather a Human kept alive by void magic and being shattered across time and space. He offers Frisk the chance to prevent all of this from happening, in exchange for all his Determination and the ability to Reset. Frisk accepts, and the timeline is altered, Gaster using his own save point during the war between Monsters and Humans, overthrowing Copper Lightvale, declaring himself king, and enslaving Monsters rather than imprisoning them. Agate, furious, formed a rebellion against him, but his Determination was so powerful not even her Bête Noire form could defeat it. Asriel, a Bête Noire himself, found himself unaffected by the change, and sought to learn what had happened, forced to integrate in a world that did not remember him. Posing as an illegitimate Dreemurr named Azazel, he found himself in the service of the then Human Queen, Chara, and a member of her court alongside Toriel and an Asriel for this new timeline, who had never died. Proving his worth with his new abilities, including Fear Magic, he becomes a member of the Queen's Guard, a highly respected force, with access to the Royal Library, which he uses in an attempt to learn more about Gaster and perhaps find a way to reverse the change. Due to a burgeoning friendship with Chara, so like and yet unlike his childhood best friend, he ponders his choice and whether or not it might be a selfish one. If Frisk indeed got their "Happy Ending" as Gaster Promised, and Monsters were integrated safely, if not equal to, Humans, what was there to Fight for? Eventually, he falls in love with Chara, and they are fated to share a child, but Chara is betrayed and assassinated by another member of the Queen's Guard. Furious, Asriel, as Azazel, pursues those responsible on a murderous vendetta, abandoning his "Don't kill, and don't be killed." mentality. In his quest to avenge Chara, he encounters Frisk, who had indeed lived happily with their birth parents, until raiders sacked their village and took them prisoner. Separated from their parents, and no longer the friend and ambassador to Monsters, they rekindle his desire to Reset the Timeline and reverse what Gaster had done. In a great battle with the northern raiders, then later with the personal army of the man who had planned Chara's murder, Asriel absorbs a tremendous amount of Human Souls and successfully restores Frisk's Determination. However, as he is unwilling to rob the denizens of this timeline of their "Happy Ending" as Monsters are slowly becoming accepted, he creates a new function "Copy and Reset", effectively splitting the timeline in two and recreating the original. Repeating the True Pacifist Route, with new factors including Asriel remaining in his Bête Noire form, Betty no longer existing, and him convincing Asgore not to Fight Frisk in those critical, final moments, a few things are changed. Toriel, seeing Asgore decline to Fight the human, forgives him somewhat , and with the six souls of the Human Children intact, Asriel breaks the barrier, but then preserves them in a state like being alive for a single day so that they can say goodbye to their families. Able to find closure over her daughter's fate, Jessica Grey allows Asriel to join and then reorganize the AMD into the HMR, or Human-Monster Relations. Everything appears to be well, with Frisk finally enjoying their "True Happy Ending" with all of their friends, now Asriel included, coming to The Surface. But Asriel is approached by a strange being who knows about the splitting of the timeline, and is very intent on recruiting the newest Bête Noire to his cause... Category:AU Category:Character-Centered Category:Written Story Category:Serious Category:Undertale AU